


Darkness

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Bittersweet Memories [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dark, Dark Character, Drabble Collection, M/M, Manga - Inspired, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Other, Pre -Izuna's death, Pre-Series, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Warring States Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the battlefield Madara wishes for light. Hashirama is gone though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Killing, hundreds, thousands, it was his job, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t affected by it. 

First there were nightmares of blood and pain, from which he awoke sweaty and trembling.  
Then the visions of destruction, and then, nothing, just darkness.

Until he finally came, a bright angel upon the field, his enemy yet his only comfort.  
With him came a dream of hope.  
Looking into those pupils rich in brown shades had been soothing, and he had thought to be at peace.  
He could have died and wouldn’t have minded.

But again, that light, that peaceful feeling got away from him.

And only darkness stayed by his side.


End file.
